Setor R: Operação COMEÇO
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Episódio piloto de minha série com 10 episódios, estrelando o Setor R. Aqui mostra como eles conheceram a Turma do Bairro, se juntaram e formaram uma equipe, liderados por Sony Uno, a Número 99. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Setor R: Operação C.O.M.E.Ç.O.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Base lunar. Mais precisamente, no "escritório" de Raquel, mais conhecida como Número 362. Esta ouvia os relatórios de Patton, conhecido como Número 60.

**Patton: **Os últimos cadetes se formarão amanhã! Teremos que recrutar novos, Número 362... outra vez!

**Raquel: **Estou de acordo! Posso contar com você para realizar esta missão?

**Patton: **Estou a disposição!

**Raquel: **Ótimo! Faça o melhor que puder!

* * *

Aí está: uma fic de fichas da Turma do Bairro. O objetivo nessa é criar um novo Setor, que dará início a uma série com uns 15 capítulos ou mais. Operação C.O.M.E.Ç.O. é só o primeiro.

Entretanto, somente 4 fichas serão usadas para formar o Setor R, além da minha ficha. Mandem suas fichas logo, ok?

**Nome: **(nome e sobrenome, nessa ordem)

**Número: **(seu codinome. Pode misturar letras, se quiser. Ex: Número 30C)

**Idade: **(lembrem-se: KND é de crianças, então só pode ter até 12 anos. Por outro lado, também não precisa ser tão novo. 7 anos, no mínimo)

**Nacionalidade: **(só o país está bom)

**Aparência e roupas: **(Caprichem aqui, viu? Armadura, tipo as dos agentes da base lunar, também vale)

**Personalidade: **

**História: **(O passado dos agentes, antes de entrarem para a turma do bairro)

**Família: **(Aqui vale tudo, desde ser um órfão até ter parentesco com outros personagens)

**Como conheceu o KND: **(Pela internet, ao vê-los em ação, ao ser convidado como agente... enfim, sejam criativos)

**Do que gosta e não gosta:**

**É comprometido (a): **(Caso seja, descreva seu(sua) namorado(a), como se conheceram e como é sua relação)

**Se não, quem gostaria de ter como par: **(Vale qualquer um, até outros agentes e até vilões, menos adultos. Eu não sou pedófila e espero que vocês também não sejam. A minha OC também está disponível)

**Extras: **(Caso queiram colocar algo que eu tenha esquecido de pedir)

Aqui está minha OC, pra servir de exemplo e que será a líder do Setor R.

**Nome: **Sony Uno

**Número: **Número 99

**Idade: **9 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Italiana

**Aparência e roupas: **Prende os cabelos pretos num coque, que é coberto por um gorro azul-escuro, mas quando estão soltos chegam na cintura, como os da Ukibe Nokome. Possui uma franja diagonal e desfiada, olhos azuis e pele clara, com nariz pequeno e fino. Usa camisetas listradas horizontalmente de laranja e branco, bermuda azul-escura e um AllStars preto e branco.

**Personalidade: **Quem a vê à primeira vista, nem desconfia que é a líder do Setor R, pois Sony é alegre, tem senso de humor e é agitada a maior parte do tempo. Mas quando estão em missão, ela é uma verdadeira líder: corajosa e determinada. Entretanto, ela tem um lado tímido em relação aos próprios sentimentos e, quando fica zangada, sai de perto.

**História: **Digamos que o passado de Sony não é muito comum. Pra começar, quando tinha 4 anos, seu pai, Benedito Uno (vocês sabem, o vilão PAI), tentou transformá-la na "criança perfeita", mas seu comparsa o traiu e sequestrou a menina antes que isso acontecesse, assumindo-a como filha. Atualmente, ela mora com sua família de criação numa casa em que também fica localizado o quartel general do Setor R.

**Família: **Benedito Uno (pai biológico), Monty Uno (tio), Nico Uno (primo), Molecada da Rua de Baixo ("irmãos"), Harry Oswald (pai de criação), Noah Oswald (tio de criação e padrinho) e Stevan Oswald (irmão de criação).

**Como conheceu o KND: **Através de seu irmão Stevan, que pertence ao TND. Antes de ser "dispensado", indicou sua irmã para a Número 362.

**Do que gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de esportes radicais, como skate, de tocar guitarra e de treinar capoeira, o estilo de luta que mais conhece. O que detesta é que a confundam com um menino (o que acontece com frequência por causa do nome unissex e das vestes masculinas) e que mexam nas suas coisas sem permissão.

**É comprometido (a): **Não.

**Se não, quem gostaria de ter como par: **Não foi decidido ainda. Mas está disponível para par.

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem: **Mudarei se for necessário.

**Extras: **Sua família de criação tem uma banda chamada "Oswald Family", no qual Sony os acompanha como guitarrista ás vezes.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Missão da turma do bairro, Operação C.O.M.E.Ç.O.

**C**onhecendo

**O**s

**M**ais

**E**xcitados

**C**adetes

**O**peradores

* * *

Eram 10 horas nos Estados Unidos, mas uma certa Italiana de 9 anos não parecia se importar, enquanto andava de skate numa pista ao lado de sua casa. Essa criança era Sony Uno.

Sony tinha cabelos pretos e compridos até a cintura, com uma franja diagonal, mas costumava prendê-los num coque, coberto por um gorro azul escuro. Possui olhos azuis, pele clara, nariz pequeno e fino e usava camisetas listradas horizontalmente de laranja e branco, bermuda azul-escura e um AllStars preto e branco.

**Voz: **Sony, vem pra dentro! O sol já está muito quente!

**Sony: ***um pouco aborrecida* Já vou, pai!

Por causa de seu jeito agitado, Sony não gosta de ficar sem fazer nada: ou está praticando esportes radicais, ou treinando capoeira ou tocando guitarra. Resolveu fazer isso quando entrou em casa, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

**Sony: ***olhando para os lados* Pai, onde está o Stevan?

Stevan Oswald era o irmão mais velho de Sony, que tinha 13 anos. Não eram irmãos de sangue, mas se gostavam muito. Além dele, Sony também morava com seu pai de criação Harry Oswald e seu tio de criação Noah Oswald, que também era seu padrinho.

**Harry: **Ele saiu com uns amigos, que disseram que tinham "algo importante" pra fazer!

**Sony: ***desconfiada* Ele está sempre com os amigos fazendo "algo importante"! O que eles tanto fazem, afinal? E justo no dia que Stevan faz aniversário?

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente na base lunar da Turma do Bairro, um adolescente era segurado pelos braços por dois agentes, enquanto Fofa, a número 86, estava se preparando para dispensá-lo. Esse adolescente era Stevan Oswald.

**Stevan: **Eu tenho direito à um último pedido! Quero falar à sós com a Número 362!

Fofa desconfiou um pouco, mas foi chamar Raquel. Em poucos minutos, ela e Stevan estavam sozinhos na sala de dispensadores.

**Raquel: **O que quer falar comigo, Número 62?

**Stevan: ***sem graça* Eu fiquei sabendo que você e o Número 60 estão procurando novos cadetes e, se não for problema, gostaria de indicar alguém!

Raquel ficou interessada no que Stevan disse, então deixou que ele continuasse.

**Stevan: **O nome dela é Sony e ela é minha irmã adotiva! Treina vários estilos de luta, mas é melhor em capoeira, tudo ensinado por mim! Achei que, quando fosse dispensado, ela poderia entrar na turma em meu lugar!

**Raquel: **Acredito que, se ela foi ensinada por você, será tão boa agente quanto você! Vou mandar um convite à ela! Ah, mais uma coisa, que tenho certeza de que a Número 86 irá lhe falar: você foi selecionado para o TND e será um de nossos espiões no grupo dos adolescentes, mas não conte à ela que eu falei isso, está bem?

Stevan concordou, antes de ir ser "dispensado".


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Numa mansão branca, mais precisamente num dos banheiros, um garoto Francês de 10 anos se admirava na frente do espelho.

**Garoto: **Você é lindo, cara! Só dá você! Nenhuma garota resiste ao seu charme!

O garoto possuía cabelos loiros curtos, levemente bagunçados e com franja pouco para o lado, olhos azuis safira, pele clara e nariz fino, além de estar usando uma camisa social azul clara com as mangas dobradas até metade do antebraço, calças jeans pretas sociais e sapatos marrons.

**Voz: **Henry D'Alembert! Saia já desse banheiro!

Suspirando, Henry saiu do banheiro e encarou Annelise Rousseau, a que cuidava dele quando seus pais, Jackeline e Joseph, não estavam.

**Annelise: **Se quer ficar um tempo no computador, vá logo! Suas aulas de etiqueta começam daqui a meia hora!

**Henry: ***emburrado* Está bem, já vou! Me chame quando for a hora, então!

A vida de Henry não era uma das melhores: seus pais eram ausentes por causa de seus trabalhos como advogados e o garoto vivia rodeado de regras e objeções. Sem falar das aulas de etiqueta e piano, dadas por Annelise. Eram poucos os momentos que tinha lazer próprio, e num desses momentos era no computador.

Enquanto se distraía no computador, algo chamou sua atenção. Mais precisamente, uma espécie de anúncio. Era um anúncio de inscrição pra entrar no KND, mas Henry pensou que era outra coisa.

**Henry: ***curioso* _O que será isso? Será algum anuncio pra concurso? Talvez de música... ou de beleza! Bom, se for esse último, posso vencer fácil! É uma boa desculpa pra poder sair dessa mansão e fazer algo divertido!_

Henry não se importou em saber mais: já foi logo se inscrevendo, colocando todos os seus dados. Estranhou algumas perguntas, mas não discutiu.

**Annelise: **Henry, já passou meia-hora! Está na hora das aulas de etiqueta!

Suspirando, Henry apertou a tecla "confirmar inscrição" e saiu do quarto, sem imaginar que havia se inscrito na turma do bairro.

Na base lunar, a inscrição de Henry chegou ao computador de Raquel.

**Raquel: **Número 60, parece que teremos mais um cadete pra você treinar!

**Patton: **Quem é ele?

**Raquel: **O nome dele é Henry D'Alembert! Acabou de se inscrever pelo computador! E aqui diz que ele é habilidoso com instrumentos de corte!

**Patton: ***sorriso maroto* Só tem um jeito de saber se isso é verdade: através do treinamento! Pro bem dele, espero que seja bom, porque o treinamento será duro!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente no centro da cidade, uma garota Espanhola de 9 anos estava sentada num banco de praça.

**Garota:** Hum... está ótimo! A lanchonete, com certeza, faz os melhores doces!

A garota tinha cabelos vermelho-fogo na altura do cotovelo e tinha heterocromia, com um dos olhos azul e o outro, verde, pele pálida, olheiras profundas e corpo magro, além de estar usando uma regata verde, com uns desenhos de borboletas em preto, calças jeans skinny com lavagem clara, uma boina de lado cor prata e sapatilha preta com um lacinho vermelho.

**Voz: **Tá fazendo o quê, Myah?

Esse era o nome da garota: Myah Anelize Dolov. Quem havia falado fora Abigail Lincoln, a Número 5.

**Myah: **Comendo alguns doces que comprei! *curiosa* Achei que estaria na tal "coisa" importante que você faz!

**Abigail: **Abby tem tempo antes de ir!

Myah pareceu se convencer com a resposta de Abigail e voltou a comer tranquilamente seus doces, sendo discretamente observada pela agente.

**Abigail: **Escuta, Myah, você era boa com venenos, líquidos e plantas, não era?

**Myah: ***corrigindo-a* Era não, Abby: ainda sou!

**Abigail: **Ainda é boa boxeadora e entende de mecânica?

**Myah: **Claro que sim! Mas por que está me perguntando tudo isso? Parece até um interrogatório!

**Abigail: **Foi só pra conferir! Quer mais doces?

**Myah: ***empolgada* Doces? Oba, quero sim!

Abigail tirou um pacotinho de doces do bolso e o entregou à Myah.

**Abigail: ***sorriso leve* _Ela lembra muito a Número 3 nessas horas! _

Abigail se despediu de Myah e saiu dali, enquanto a garota a observava ir embora.

**Myah: **Melhor eu ir pra casa antes que mamãe fique preocupada!

Myah morava com Luize, sua mãe adotiva que amava muito. Sabia sobre seu passado, claro, mas não gostava de lembrar dele. Por isso era reservada nesse assunto, sendo que somente sua mãe sabia.

De volta à base lunar, Raquel foi avisada de que tinha visita. Curiosa, foi verificar e descobriu que era Abigail.

**Raquel: **Número 5, que surpresa! É raro te ver aqui... sem o Setor V! A que devo sua visita?

**Abigail: **Sem formalidades, Número 362! A Número 5 veio indicar uma pessoa como agente da turma do bairro! O nome dela é Myah Anelize Dolov! Ela é uma incrível boxeadora, boa com venenos, líquidos e plantas e entende um pouco de mecânica!

**Raquel: **Pra sua sorte, Número 5, estamos recrutando novos cadetes com urgência! Sem dúvida, essa garota Myah irá receber um convite para se juntar à nós!

Abigail agradecer e se retirou, feliz por sua amiga Myah.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Enquanto isso, no Canadá, mais precisamente num pequeno casebre, um garoto de 10 anos havia acabado de acordar. Ele tinha cabelos negros, curtos e arrepiados, olhos castanhos-mel e pele bronzeada. Aparentava ser um "Atleta Bad Boy" ou algo do tipo.

Ao levantar da cama, vestiu uma blusa amarela com azul, um short de surfista vermelho e tênis preto e branco, antes de ir tomar café. Ou, pelo menos, o que sobrou de comida para o café.

**Garoto: ***suspirando* Parece que vou ter que ir ao supermercado novamente! Espero que tenha sobrado dinheiro pra, pelo menos, meia dúzia de pães!

O nome do garoto era James Night e, apesar da pouca idade, morava sozinho e tinha que trabalhar para conseguir comida, já que sua mãe havia falecido e seu pai estava internado. Ás vezes, conseguia ajuda dos vizinhos, mas tinha dias que não tinha o que comer.

Após ir ao mercado e comprar o necessário pras três refeições daquele dia, estava indo visitar seu pai na internação, mas se distraiu com algo: uma batalha que acontecia perto da praça. Se tratava da Turma do Bairro Canadense no meio de uma batalha contra os adultos.

**James: ***impressionado* _Incrível! Eles lutam contra os adultos sem medo algum, como se fossem super-herois!_

Era a primeira vez que via a Turma do Bairro em ação, mesmo nunca tendo ouvido falar deles. Curioso, perguntou à uma menina que também assistia a batalha quem eram eles.

**Menina: **Eu não sei muito bem! Mas eles combatem a tirania dos adultos! Ouvi alguém dizer que você pode se juntar à eles se inscrevendo pelo site!

**James: **Qual site?

**Menina: **É só escrever "KND . com" que você acha!

Foi o bastante pra James sair correndo feito um maluco pra dentro de uma Lan House e fazer sua inscrição na Turma do Bairro. Mas, assim como Henry, não se preocupou em saber mais sobre no quê estava se inscrevendo.

Em pouco tempo, a inscrição de James também chegou ao computador da Base Lunar e Raquel foi logo lendo.

**Raquel: **Esse é interessante! O tal garoto James tem habilidades de espionagem e sabe manejar arco e flecha!

**Patton: **Sei que é cedo pra dizer isso, mas ele teria grandes chances de ir para o TND depois de fazer 13 anos!

**Raquel: **Não se precipite, Número 60! Temos que avaliar suas habilidades primeiro, e o treinamento será útil para isso! Mandaremos um convite, mas terá que ser de outro jeito, pois ele não tem telefone!

**Patton: **Deixa comigo!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Mais tarde, na parte desértica de Qatar, três pessoas corriam no deserto: duas garotas e um garoto. Uma delas era Sophie Honeyeager, de 9 anos, a que mais tinha pique pra correr. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e encaracolados na altura do ombro, com uma mecha azul, olhos grandes e castanhos-amarelados, pele clara e com sardas. Usava uma blusa vermelha de ziper na frente e sem mangas, short jeans até acima da coxa com um cinto marrom trançado e um tênis de corrida com meias curtas.

**Garoto: **Eu não sei de onde consegue tanta energia pra correr no deserto! Parece até um coelho!

**Sophie: **Hum...

**Garota: **Até parece que você não conhece a Sophie, Elliot! Ela adora correr no deserto!

**Elliot: **Mas por três horas seguidas, Kayla? E olha que, ao contrário de nós, ela não comeu nada!

**Kayla: **Aquela comida picante é energética, não?

Felizmente, para Elliot e Kayla, os três tiveram que parar de correr quando algumas crianças as interromperam: era a Turma do Bairro de Qatar. Elliot os conhecia, pois era fã do KND.

**Garoto 1: **Você é Sophie Honeyeager?

Sophie concordou com a cabeça, um pouco confusa. Ao contrário do irmão, era a primeira vez que tinha contato com alguém da turma do bairro.

**Garoto 2: **Estivemos observando você e seus irmãos de longe! Temos que admitir: sua resistência no deserto é impressionante!

**Sophie: ***ainda confusa* Ahn... obrigada! Acho!

**Garota 1: **Crianças como você é o que estamos precisando no KND! Gostaria de se juntar à nós?

Antes que Sophie pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Elliot a impediu.

**Elliot: **Ela vai adorar se juntar ao KND, confiem em mim!

**Garoto 1: **Ótimo! Iremos informar nossa líder suprema e manteremos contato!

Os agentes foram embora e Sophie encarou Elliot com um olhar de "explique-se".

**Elliot: ***"tentando" se explicar* Er... eu sei que você está confusa, Sophie, mas confie em mim: entrar no KND será uma boa experiência!

**Sophie: ***fria* Eu não sei o que é KND, Elliot, mas se você diz...

**Kayla: **Bom, já que tudo foi resolvido, podemos voltar pra Caravana! Daqui a pouco irá escurecer e eu não quero perder o jantar!

Como foi dito antes, a turma do bairro de Qatar informou à Raquel sobre Sophie.

**Garoto 1: **Ela não só tem grande resistência como também é boa em conhecimentos gerais! Estivemos observando-a por dias!

**Raquel: ***checando a lista* Parece que finalmente temos cadetes suficientes para um novo setor! Finalmente chegou o momento de convocá-los!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Meia-noite. As ruas estavam desertas. Mas nas casas de Sony, Henry, Myah e Sophie, o celular de cada um deles tocou. Menos na casa do James, onde tocou a campainha.

Todos receberam a mesma mensagem, tanto pelo celular quando pelo agente que estava na porta da casa de James.

**Celular/Agente:** Chegou a hora de ingressar no KND: Kids Next Door! Está interessado (a)?

Henry, James e Sophie sabiam mais ou menos do que se tratava, então responderam logo que sim. Sony e Myah, por outro lado, não sabiam de nada, mas responderam que sim por curiosidade. Queriam saber do que se tratava.

Quando todos deram suas respostas positivas, foram informados de que naves viriam buscar cada um deles, por isso trocaram o pijama às pressas.

Na casa de Sony, quem foi busca-la foi Raquel.

**Raquel: **Bem vindo! Me chamo Raquel!

**Sony: **Prazer! Eu sou Sony... e sou me-ni-na!

**Raquel: ***sem graça* Desculpe, me confundi!

Suspirando, Sony entrou na nave, sendo levada pra Base Lunar.

Na mansão de Henry, quem foi busca-lo foi Fofa (coitado!).

**Henry: ***sorriso maroto* Eu fui selecionado pro concurso?

**Fofa: ***ignorando* Que concurso? Isso não é uma competição! E senta logo aí antes que eu perca a paciência!

**Henry: ***sentando-se* _E eu achando que era antipático! Não chego nem aos pés dessa garota!_

Na casa de Myah, foi Patton quem a buscou.

**Myah: **Só por curiosidade: a Abby tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

**Patton: **Ela que te indicou! Só espero que você seja mesmo boa com venenos e plantas!

**Myah: ***entrando na nave, confusa* _Ela me indicou pra um concurso botânico ou algo assim?_

Na casa de James, o mesmo agente que trouxe a mensagem foi quem o levou para a base lunar.

**James: **Eu vi umas crianças em ação no centro da cidade! Eles combatem mesmo os adultos?

**Agente: **Não só eles, como os adolescentes também! Por isso que alguns de nossos agentes, depois que completam 13 anos, continuam na turma e são nossos espiões!

**James: **Cool!

Quanto ao agente que foi buscar Sophie, este não estava começando bem com ela.

**Agente: **Então... você tem mesmo grande resistência?

**Sophie: ***lendo um livro* Sim!

**Agente: ***suspirando* _Essa aí parece a rainha do gelo! Por outro lado, tenho certeza de que ela se saíria muito bem se tentassem interroga-la!_

Não demorou muito para chegarem à base lunar. Um por um, todos foram mandados para uma sala, onde esperariam até que Patton fosse falar com eles.

Finalmente, os futuros colegas de equipe estavam frente a frente.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Um silêncio se instalou na sala onde os futuros agentes estavam, sendo quebrado quando James pegou um pacote de doces que Myah havia trazido junto.

**Myah: ***irritada* HEY! DEVOLVE ISSO! ESSES DOCES SÃO MEUS!

**James: **Nem vem! Você nem estava comendo eles! E é feio desperdiçar comida! _Principalmente doces!_

**Myah: **Eu não estava comendo eles porque você os tirou da minha mão quando eu ia fazer isso! DEVOLVE ISSO JÁ!

**Henry: ***olhando a briga, impressionado* _Já vi brigas desse tipo, mas eram por figurinhas!_

**Voz: **Então... por que exatamente estamos aqui?

Henry despertou de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que alguém falava com ele: Sony.

**Henry: ***ajeitando o cabelo* Não sei quanto à você, mas eu vim pra participar do concurso de beleza!

**Sony: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Concurso de beleza? Se fosse pra um concurso desses, eu não teria sido tirada de casa no meio da noite! Não sou fotogênica!

**Henry: ***confuso* "Tirada"? "Fotogênica"? Você é uma menina?

**Sony: ***séria* Sou!

Quanto à James e Myah, estes continuavam brigando pelo pacote de doces, até que Sophie começou a se irritar e resolveu dar um jeito.

**Sophie: ***tentando manter-se calma* Eu não quero interromper sua discussão "agradável", mas se não pararem com isso agora... *olhar demoníaco* ...eu torço o pescoço de cada um!

Aquele olhar foi o bastante para aterrorizar os dois.

**James: ***um pouco perturbado* Ahn... acho que podemos dividir os doces entre nós! Não concorda?

**Myah: ***igualmente perturbada* Claro, claro!

**Sophie: ***encostando-se pra trás, com um sorriso maquiavélico* _Ás vezes me surpreendo até comigo mesma!_

**James: **Bom, já que todos aqui estão mais calmos, por que não nos apresentamos? Eu sou James Night! E vocês?

**Henry: **Eu sou Henry D' Alembert, muito prazer!

**Sophie: **Eu sou Sophie Honeyeager!

**Myah: **Meu nome é Myah Anelize Dolov!

**Sony: **E eu sou Sony Uno!

**Myah: ***surpresa* Sony Uno? Você é parente ou algo assim de um tal de Nico Uno?

**Sony: ***sem graça* Talvez! Se for, nunca tivemos contato!

**Voz: **Você irá conhecê-lo em breve, assim como os outros!

Todos olharam para a porta e notaram Patton encostado nela.

**James: **Então... você é quem vai nos explicar o que está havendo?

**Patton: **Eu mesmo! Meu nome é Patton Drilovski! E bem vindos à Turma do Bairro!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Todos (menos Patton):** *confusos* Turma do Bairro?

**Patton:** Sim! Em outras palavras, o KND! É uma garotada treinada para combater a tirania dos adultos! E vocês são os novos cadetes inscritos!

**Sony:** Então por que estou aqui? Eu não me inscrevi em nada!

**Myah:** Nem eu!

**Patton:** Vocês não, mas duas pessoas que conhecem vocês as indicaram: Abigail Lincoln, a Número 5 do Setor V, e Stevan Oswald, que acabou de passar para o TND, que são adolescentes trabalhando como espiões! Só que somente os melhores são escolhidos pra isso!

**Sony:** *surpreso* Meu irmão me indicou? Ele nunca me falou sobre a Turma do Bairro! Por outro lado, isso explica os sumiços que ele fazia!

**Myah:** Assim como o interrogatório estranho da Abby!

**Patton:** *olhando para Henry, James e Sophie* Vocês três se inscreveram pelo site, não?

**Henry:** Sim, mas eu achei que era um concurso quando fiz a inscrição! Mesmo assim, estou dentro! Pelo menos não fico trancado em casa!

**James:** *empolgado* Eu também topo!

**Sophie:** *dando de ombros* Bom, pra mim tanto faz! Não tenho mais o que fazer!

**Myah:** Boa decisão, Coelhinha! Estou dentro também!

**Sophie:** *confusa* "Coelhinha"? Tá parecendo meu irmão!

**Patton:** E você, Sony?

**Sony:** *sorriso leve* Será um prazer! Quero ser tão boa quanto meu irmão provavelmente é! Pra ter entrado no TND...

**Patton:** Bom, já que todos concordam, podemos ir à academia! Lá eu explicarei as regras e começaremos o treinamento de vocês!

**Henry:** E onde fica essa academia?

**Patton:** Na parte mais fria da antártida! E já vou avisando que não pego leve com os cadetes! Uma vez dentro da turma do bairro, podem se preparar pra ação! Normalmente, quando convocamos cadetes durante a madrugada, os mandamos de volta pra poderem voltar a dormir! Mas acordamos vocês às 5 horas da manhã, vocês provavelmente não voltarão a dormir tão cedo! Então vamos à academia!

Usando uma das naves, eles foram para a academia, onde começariam o treinamento naquele mesmo dia. Claro que, antes de começar a explicar tudo, Patton entrou agasalhos.

**Sophie:** *tremendo* _Droga! Mesmo de agasalho, continuo tremendo! Não é pra menos: fui criada no deserto e detesto frio!_

**Henry:** *surpreso* Huh? O que está fazendo?

Henry foi pêgo de surpresa quando Sophie o segurou pelo braço.

**Sophie:** *séria* Não me culpe, está bem? Eu não gosto de frio!

**Henry:** Tá, tudo bem!

Henry voltou a prestar atenção no que Patton falava, sem notar que havia um leve rubor nas bochechas de Sophie.

**Patton:** E, finalmente, quando se completa 13 anos, vira-se um adolescente e precisa deixar a turma! Alguma pergunta?

**Sony:** Eu tenho uma: como será nossa formatura?

**Patton:** Após terminarem o treinamento, acontecerá a formatura, que será realizada na base lunar! Durante a formatura, vocês escolhem seus codinomes e, através do DNA, você é registrado! A Número 362 explicará melhor! Bom, vamos começar o treinamento!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

O treinamento de nossos protagonistas, assim como dos outros cadetes que também haviam sido selecionados, durou alguns meses. Depois disso, finalmente chegou a formatura, realizada na base lunar e com as palavras da líder suprema, Raquel.

**Raquel: **Em primeiro lugar, quero dar aos novos agentes as boas vindas à turma do bairro! Espero que sejam bons agentes e que estejam preparados para enfrentar os adultos! Bom, agora vou explicar como funciona: cada agente deverá escolher um número, que será seu codinome, ou deixar o readmissor escolher por vocês! Depois disso, vocês devem tirar uma meleca do nariz e colocar no admissor! *notando as caras deles* É meio nojento, eu sei, mas é preciso uma amostra de DNA de cada agente!

**Henry: **_Não era mais fácil pedir uma amostra de sangue?_

Os cadetes eram chamados um por um, até chegar a vez de Sony.

**Sony: **Quero o Número 99!

Após isso, fez o procedimento e foi registrada.

**Raquel: **Bem vinda à Turma do Bairro, Número 99! Ficará no Setor R e será a líder!

Em seguida, foi a vez de Henry.

**Henry: **Número 56!

Mesmo hesitando, fez o procedimento e se registrou.

**Raquel: **Bem vindo, Número 56! Fará parte do Setor R!

Henry juntou-se à Sony enquanto esperavam. Depois de alguns, foi a vez de Myah.

**Myah: **Número 48M!

Ela também fez o procedimento e se registrou.

**Raquel: **Seja bem vinda, Número 48M! Seu setor é o Setor R!

Myah juntou-se à Henry e Sony, antes de James ser chamado.

**James: **Número 25S!

Outro registro.

**Raquel: **Bem vindo à turma, Número 25S! O setor R o espera!

James juntou-se aos outros, até finalmente chegar a vez de Sophie.

**Sophie: **Número 76!

Sophie também fez o processo.

**Raquel: **É um prazer, Número 76! Ficará no Setor R!

Depois de todos os cadetes se formarem e entrarem cada um em seu setor, Raquel falou sobre os quartéis generais.

**Raquel: **Cada setor terá o seu, que será uma casa na árvore localizada na residência de um dos agentes de cada setor, normalmente na do líder!

Após explicarem tudo, cada setor dirigiu-se à residência onde ficaria o quartel general, e o Setor R não foi diferente. Sony ficou impressionada ao ver aquela enorme casa na árvore que saía de sua residência

Seu irmão esperava na porta e explicou tudo.

**Stevan: **Enquanto esteve fora durante seu treinamento na antártida, alguns agentes do KND construíram o quartel general! Vai se acostumando, Sony: quando eu fazia parte da Turma do Bairro, ficava num quartel general muito parecido com esse!

Todos entraram no quartel general e, logo no dia seguinte, já estavam bem a vontade em sua nova "casa". Embora Sony duvidasse que se dariam bem tão rápido. Já havia confusão só no primeiro dia.

**Myah: **NÚMERO 25S, DEVOLVE ESSES DOCES! ELES NÃO SÃO SÓ SEUS!

**James: **Nem vem! Eu os cozinhei, então EU os como!

**Sophie: ***batendo na porta do banheiro, tentando manter a calma* Número 56, você vai ficar quanto tempo dentro desse banheiro? Eu preciso tomar uma ducha!

**Henry: ***se admirando na frente do espelho* Não entre! Estou terminando de me arrumar!

**Sony: ***suspirando* _Tá explicado porque alguns casamentos não dão certo!_

Fim de transmissão.

* * *

É isso aí, esse foi o episódio piloto da série "Setor R", mas ainda virão mais. Um exemplo é o episódio "Operação D.E.C.A. (Descobertas e Experiências Como Adolescente)" e o episódio "Operação M.A.G.I.C.A. (Myah Atrai a Gata ao Interior da Casa na Árvore)". Se quiserem mandar alguma ideia, estarei esperando.


End file.
